1. Field
The present invention relates generally to vehicle charging systems and improvements thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a battery charging system and method for an automobile or other vehicle utilizing notification messages or indicators and improvements thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As automobiles and other vehicles begin incorporating alternative fuel or energy sources, such as rechargeable batteries, for powering the drivetrain, consumers face a changing and new set of requirements for ensuring appropriate power or energy levels in utilization of those vehicles. Instead of traveling to a gas station or pump every couple of weeks, users of such alternative fuel source vehicles are now often required to recharge electric batteries or electrical storage components of the vehicles on a daily basis. Indeed, depending upon the distances traveled by users during their daily activities, multiple recharges of the vehicle battery or batteries may be necessary within a 24 hour period. While these vehicle aid in reducing the negative economic impact from automobiles having only internal combustion engines, users must adjust to this new method of vehicle maintenance to ensure uninterrupted use of their vehicle.
Unfortunately, a variety of issues have arisen as a consequence of this vehicle battery recharging capability. While fuel gauges or other indicators within the vehicle indicating low energy levels when the vehicle is powered may help notify a user that a battery recharge is required in the near or imminent future, such alerts do nothing to inform the user after the vehicle has been disabled or left in a parking spot or garage. Indeed, it is at the times when the user is no longer in or near the vehicle that information about the charging characteristics of the vehicle would be of particular use since most of the battery recharging for the vehicle occurs during periods of non-use of the vehicle. Moreover, as newer technologies are increasingly incorporated into the vehicles with improved or more efficient recharging or energy storage capabilities, users of the vehicles unfamiliar with such technology would benefit from additional information or guidance regarding the proper connection or setup of the vehicle for charging purposes.
Thus, there is a need for a notification system and method for a vehicle that overcomes the above drawbacks.